


Головоломки

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хелен получает подарок.</p><p>По ключу Кисы Ванской: "Дарить друг другу нечто несомненно полезное".<br/>Второе примечание-перевод - после текста, чтобы не проспойлерить =)</p><p>Джен с тончайшим намёком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Головоломки

Большинство интересных артефактов в своей коллекции Хелен Магнус находит сама.  
Некоторые ей присылают – знакомые, оставшиеся после смены статуса Убежища, и частично посвящённые в нынешнее положение дел.  
Часть ей дарят по какому-то случаю, но так бывает редко. Потому что для этого надо помнить традицию Грегори Магнуса – никогда не делать бесполезных подарков.  
Или быть Грегори Магнусом.  
Но Хелен снова не знает, жив ли её отец или нет.  
Тем не менее, этим утром она получает любопытный подарок: головоломку, которая, если её по-разному сложить, показывает разные картинки. В отличие от калейдоскопа, здесь этот процесс можно контролировать.  
Никто не знает, как эта вещь попала в Убежище, но после того, как все проверки показывают, что никакой опасности в ней не заключено, Хелен окончательно убеждается, что это – послание.  
Остаётся только его расшифровать.  
Она вертит головоломку так и этак, и постепенно перед ней начинает вырисовываться карта: гора, река, пещера. Ущелье, долина. Солнце и луна – снова над горой, но Хелен уже поняла, что карта идёт от меньшего к большему, и помнит, как выглядит герб Тибета.  
Когда она убеждается, что сможет отыскать указанное место, головоломка начинает рассказывать ей, зачем ей туда нужно. И это тоже интересно: боги и демоны. Существа, считающиеся мифическими даже в стенах Убежища. Левиафаны и кракены.  
Похоже, предстоит познавательная миссия. Надо вот только убедиться, что она и те, кого она с собой возьмёт, достаточно готовы к тому, чтобы столкнуться с тем, что обещает головоломка.  
Хелен вычерпывает до дна все намёки и подсказки, которые таятся в хитрой вещице. Образы давно уже повторяются, но она вертит и вертит, не желая упустить ничего из того, что ещё может узнать.  
И тогда, при очередном уже почти машинальном поворачивании шестерёнок и подкручивании колков, выпадает последний, спрятанный тщательнее всех образ.  
Нет, краски не собираются схлынуть с лица Хелен от того, что она видит перед собой. В конце концов, не так много людей сейчас помнят принципиальное желание Грегори Магнуса делать дочери только полезные подарки, не так много считают это традицией.  
Хелен надеялась, что, может, это послал ей сам Грегори, но теперь она знает, кто был отправителем на самом деле.  
Потому что последний образ – это подпись. Одна из самых зловещих, которые Хелен известны.  
Белая часовня.  
\- Ну, я вижу, ты добралась до того же, до чего и я, - за бесшумно отъехавшей в сторону дверью стоит Никола Тесла. С очень похожей головоломкой в руках. С той же картинкой в центре головоломки. – Что у тебя было? У меня – легендарные чудовища и оружие, которым их можно убить.  
\- У меня – они же и карта, по которой их можно найти, - откликается она. – Но, надо полагать, ждать там нас будет и один старый знакомый.  
\- Да, мне тоже кажется, что это Джонни так приглашает нас обоих на свидание, - с усмешкой кивает Тесла. – Но согласись – каким элегантным способом!  
\- В любом случае, у Джона, несомненно, были веские причины сообщить нам, что он жив, - Хелен Магнус поднимается на ноги. – И он определённо надеется, что мы за ним придём, готовые… ко всему. Что же – не будем его разочаровывать.  
А если подпись заодно была намёком на то, что происходит сейчас с Джоном и вокруг него, - то у них обоих тоже найдётся, что подарить ему в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Белая часовня - White Chapel, почти что Whitechapel - район Лондона, где происходили убийства Джека-Потрошителя.


End file.
